vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Astral Domination
thumb|300px|Astral Domination - Kagamine Rin y LenAstral Domination es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Trata sobre los "Aliens", que al no saber identificarse entre ellos, inician una batalla. Luego, en un intento por recordar lo sucedido, se da cuenta que su batalla ha destruido partes del universo, en ese proceso uno de ellos (Kagamine Len) se acuerda de una promesa hecha en cierto lugar. Al parecer, ellos dos se complementan de alguna forma, siendo uno la otra parte del otro. Después de su batalla, Len ha perdido el paradero de Rin y además la ha olvidado. Incapaz de recordar, ha decido olvidar la promesa que alguna vez hicieron. La Tierra es el lugar donde hicieron la promesa, y para olvidar los hechos que cometieron, deciden destruirla, finalmente ellos dos deciden terminar con sus vidas junto con toda la humanidad. En su batalla, destruían planetas y vidas. Comentarios del Autor: "Hola, soy Yamaji. Un cierto control sobre los ángeles, ¿Eso es ficción o realidad?" Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Música y Letra: Yamaji *Nicovideo *Youtube (Sub Español) Letras *Español tomado de Kazakiri Kanji= 光のなかに　揺れる UFO 夢が覚めていく　朝五時半の 目に映る終焉　君は UFO 当たり前ですか 呆れるほど merciless 無機質の心臓 闇の中潜りこむ 音の中　翔け抜けて　宇宙を揺らす 頭の中は　translucent 為す術なく　消えていく　幾つもの文明（ほし） 巻き起こる　confusion 止めてみせてよ 君を隠しました　どこか隠しました 記憶の海で溺れないようにと 君を探しました　自分忘れました 僕だって宇宙人さ　約束は消えた 君を隠しました　君を忘れました 歴史の中の君の姿は　僕が創った幻想で 光る線を刺して　秘密の中覗く 視線感覚テレパシーで　君の言葉が耳を刻む 痛む身を賭して　仕掛けるプログラム グレイ感覚　崩壊エラー 乱れ始める　意味の rhythm 壊れてく　街の中　逆さまを見た 最期の時は　この地球（ほし）で 終われない　許せない　約束の場所 今　終わらせよう 横目に見た　その世界は （愛が） 奇跡的な　ほど青くて （見える時） 翻した　その翼は （僕は） いつか聞いた　天使のよう （変わるよ） 今　この手が届けば 僕は消えるだろう 君のその手と共に 宇宙に消えるだろう 見たい未来もないけれど 殺したい思い出だけが 狭い宇宙拡がって 弾ける　Astral Domination |-| Romaji= aa murasaki iro no hikari no naka ni yureru UFO yume ga sameteiku asa gojihan no me ni utsuru shuuen kimi wa UFO atarimae desu ka akireru hodo merciless mukishitsu no shinzou yami no naka mogurikomu oto no naka kakenukete uchuu o yurasu atama no naka wa translucent nasu sube naku kieteiku ikutsu mo no hoshi makiokoru confusion tomete misete yo kimi o kakushimashita doko ka kakushimashita kioku no umi de oborenai you ni to kimi o sagashimashita jibun wasuremashita boku datte uchuujinsa yakusoku wa kieta kimi o kakushimashita kimi o wasuremashita rekishi no naka no kimi no sugata wa boku ga tsukutta gensou de hikaru sen o sashite himitsu no naka nozoku shisen kankaku terepashii de kimi no kotoba ga mimi o kizamu itamu mi o toshite shikakeru puroguramu gurei kankaku houkai eraa midare hajimeru imi no rhythm kowareteku machi no naka sakasama o mita saigo no toki wa kono hoshi de owarenai yurusenai yakusoku no basho ima owaraseyou yokome ni mita sono sekai wa (ai ga) kisekiteki na hodo aokute (mieru toki) hirugaeshita sono tsubasa wa (boku wa) itsuka kiita tenshi no you (kawaru yo) ima kono te ga todokeba boku wa kieru darou kimi no sono te to tomo ni uchuu ni kieru darou mitai mirai mo nai keredo koroshitai omoide dake ga semai uchuu hirogatte hajikeru Astral Domination |-| Español= ahh, dentro de una luz purpura, se mueve un UFO Despertando de un sueño, a las 5 a.m, (de la mañana) se reflejan en mis ojos un final, eres un UFO ¿es obvio? Estando casi atónito, es despiadado Con un corazón inhumano Me deslizo dentro de la oscuridad Corriendo dentro del sonido, se balancea el universo Dentro de mi cabeza es translucido (translucent) ya no saben qué hacer, están desapareciendo muchas civilizaciones (estrellas) Estallando una confusión (confusion) Trata de detenerme Te has ocultado ¿dónde te has ocultado? Para no ahogarme en un mar de memorias Te estaba buscando, me olvidé de mi mismo Porque soy un alien, la promesa ha desaparecido Te has ocultado, Te he olvidado En la historia de tu forma, yo hice esta ilusión Atravesando la linea de luz, Miro dentro del secreto Tengo el sentido de la telepatía, tus palabras grabadas en mis oídos Me pongo a mi mismo en riesgo a ser herido, inicio el programa El sentido gris lo hace colapsar en un error Comienza el desorden, es el significado del ritmo Destruyéndose, en la ciudad, lo vi todo invertido (de cabeza) En su ultimo momento este Planeta Tierra (estrella) No puede acabarse, es imperdonable, es el lugar de la promesa Ahora, lo terminaremos Vi de lado, ese mundo es (el amor) milagroso, es casi totalmente azul (cuando puedes verlo) se agitaron esas alas (yo) que algún día escuché, como si fuera un ángel (lo cambiaré) Ahora, si puedo alcanzar estas manos desaparecerán ¿cierto? esas manos tuyas junto con las mías desaparecerán del universo ¿cierto? Quiero verlos sin un futuro pero Quiero matarlos, sólo los recuerdos Se expande en este estrecho universo Revienta en una Dominación Astral (Astral Domination) Características *''UFO'' es la abreviación en ingles para "Unidentified Flying Object", que es español es el equivalente de OVNI (Objeto Volador No Identificado). *Está canción hace parte del álbum MONSTER. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012